


The Ledgend of the Iron Company Part 1: The Falchion of Ladyman

by ThWarhero



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThWarhero/pseuds/ThWarhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of nerds playing a D&D campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Players

Kimmy  
"Yo Kim!" A voice called from behind.  
Kimmy turned and saw her best friend Anna, running towards her a satchel around her waist and a binder in her hand. Her auburn hair was in a loose bun on her head and she wore a thin, tan, button-up sweater over a red t-shirt, which was in turn overlapping her jeans around the belt area.  
"What's up?" She asked as the red head slowed to a stop beside her.  
"Nuttin much just wanted to ask if your gonna start up the group soon."  
"I can't find anyone to join other than you." The group meant anyone who would play Dungeons and Dragons.  
"My brother has some friends that might want to play." She responded "I'll invite them over to my house and we'll do a campaign there"  
"When is this?" I inquired, confused by the willingness she had to put this together.  
"Oh this Friday will be fine" she told me as if that was the obvious answer.  
"This Friday! I can't get story done by then"  
"You'd better get started." Then the bell rang with a loud buzz. "Shit, see you at my house Friday"  
"Yeah see ya" I said as I walked into class wondering how the hell I'm supposed to wright a whole goddam campaign by this Friday.


	2. Anna's House

Anna  
In truth Anna was a huge nerd. She might hang out with all the popular kids at school but at heart she loved it all, going to cons, playing the games, reading the wikis everything. So when Kimmy needed a place and the people to play D&D, Anna pounced like a hungry lion. She had just finished talking to her boyfriend John on the phone when the doorbell rang. Her brother Mike answered it and it turned out to be his two friends Zack and Ferris. Two completely different creatures, Ferris was a calm, good looking liberal, always wearing a jacket of some sort. Today was no different, as he walked in wearing a navy pea coat. Stubble dotted his cheeks as he grinned and gave Mike a high-five. He turned and looked her way and his grin got wider. It was no secret that Anna had a slight crush on Ferris, and she blushed as he gave her a hug. Zack was a moody patriot, who was quick to anger, but was a decent guy who had interesting stuff to say no matter how stupid it was. He smiled that wide smile he has as he saw the table already set up with character sheets and die for Mike and Her. Jimmy called and said she would be there in about an hour late because she was shopping with her mom.  
Anyway they all sat down and the her brother and hers PS3 to play some Borderlands 2 to kill the time. They had just killed Captain Flint when the doorbell rang again. She opened the door and gave Kimmy a hug. Somewhat begrudgingly, the boys turned of their game and came to the table. Kimmy set up her little wall and the games began.


	3. The Quest Begins

Kimmy  
At first Kimmy had been scared. She arrived late, and therefore had no time to set up. She also had rushed to put together a campaign in less than 3 days, so there where a lot of rough edges. Her fears subsided however when she saw that Anna and Mike had already set everything up for her. She smiled, gave Anna a hug, and sat down at the table to begin the game.  
"Ok first things first hand over your character sheets" she told them still somewhat nervous.  
"Me!" Anna shouted, handing over very detailed papers. "Claudia, Half-Elf Rouge, Chaotic Neutral"  
"Cool" she said, thoroughly impressed "Who's next?"  
"I am Ethelred, Human Fighter, True Neutral" Ferris reported, handing over his sheets.  
"Thorag Bear-Tooth Dwarf Barbarian, Chaotic Good" Zack told her.  
"And I am Gimble, Gnome Bard, True Neutral" said Mike. He paused for a seconded then continued "I shall fiddle my way through this campaign." Mike smiled at his cleverness.  
"Gnome?" Zack inquired a quizzical look on his face. "I could squash you with my warhammer just by setting it down"  
"Let's hope you don't for I am fond of our little friend" Ferris told them, his trademark gleam of mystery in his eye.  
"Whatever, lets start" Anna said anxiously.  
"Right, sorry got distracted." Kimmy said, flipping through paper. Then she found her starting page. "Alright, you are on board the ship, Dawnbreaker, headed for the port town of Grandabalg when the pirates attacked. You rush on deck and see that the ship has already fallen into the hands of the pirates. The pirate captain , an intimidating fellow, about six feet high and built like a brick wall, approaches you"  
"Listen up you milk drinking bastards" the captain roars. "I didn't loose 3 men takin this bloody ship fer nothin, so your gunna hav'to pay up whit whatever you've got"  
Thorag stepped forward. "I've got a sword with your name on it you..."  
"Wait my hot headed friend, I shall calm him with my beautiful music" Gimble said, cutting of Thorags insult. Gimble advanced and struck up a tune...  
"You rolled a one."  
"Dammit!"


End file.
